Ultraman Arsenal (Series)
Ultraman Arsenal is a series about the ultra of the same name. Plot The ancient evil known as Yapool has returned once again, and even more powerful than before. He has now become Vict. Yapool and has created the Five High Lords to help in an invasion plot of the Land Of Light. The ultras attempt to fight him off, but his power is too great, even Father and Mother Of Ultra being easily defeated, and King for some mysterious reason retreating away. Yapool than imprisons the ultras and takes over the Land Of Light. A new ultra unknown before appears and tries beat Yapool, but is also defeated. The ultra crashes to the world known as Earth in another universe, the one where Ultraman Ancient and Beast had defended, and now the location of Yapool's continued crusade to spread darkness across the multiverse. Episodes NOTE: NONE OF THE EPISODES TITLES OR PLACEMENTS ARE FINAL, THEY ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE FOR NOW *Episode 1: Hero from The Future *Episode 2: Name's Arsenal *Episode 3: Becoming More Experienced *Episode 4: The Dangerous Duo *Episode 5: Disturbances from Below *Episode 6: All That Glitters *Episode 7: The Demon Child *Episode 8: Pup's Great Fight *Episode 9: By the Strings *Episode 10: Croger's Last Stand *Episode 11: Where the First came From *Episode 12: Psychic Devastation *Episode 13: A Grim Reminder Characters NOTE: THIS LIST IS NOT FINAL AND SUBJECT TO CHANGE Ultras Main Ultras *Hoshi Yemtron/ Ultraman Arsenal **Weapons ***Bright Katana ***Pikari Cleaner ***Ultra Badge Bow ***Devizer Shield ***Lens Axe ***Ultra Slugger ***Spark Lance ***Ace Bracers *Nagao Daisuke/ Ultraboy Pup **Base **Kaiju Forms ***Iron Hawk ***Falcon Ripper ***Sediment Brawler ***Duel Master ***Fluffy Annihilator ***Chilling Wind ***Mythical Hatchling *Yoshiya Shiba/ Ultraman Beast **Base **Kaiju Forms ***Horned Defender ***Magnetic Segment ***Armored Wraith ***Molten Iron Master ***Three-Faced Fiend ***Toxic Shooter ***Negi-Striker *Seiji Hokuto/ Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Geryon **Manticore **Griffin **Nue **Lamssu Others *Ultra Brothers *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman King Humans SOTH Members * * *Ohashi Tomoe *Stephen Liveking *Sage Snider Citizens * *Tani Saneatsu *Eimi Fukiju * Aliens *Alien Moon Yuko Minami Antagonists *Yapool/ Vict. Yapool *The Five High Lords **Polis **Croger **Derios **Medutras **Nilp Kaiju/ Seijin Appearances Main Antagonist *Vict. Yapool Yapool's Army The Five High Lords *Distracted Lord: Polis (Episode 1 - 2) *Sloth Lord: Croger (Episode 2 - 10) *Mental Lord: Derios (Episode 14 - ?) *Brutal Lord: Medutras *Genius Lord: Nilp Choju *Coral Super Beast: Verokron (Episode 1) **Gen I **Gen II *Large Firefly Super Beast: Hotarunga (Episode 3) *Moth Super Beast: Doragory (Episode 4) *Mineral Super-Beast: Mincrusus (Episode 6) *Single Horned Super Beast: Vakishim (Episode 7 - 8, 11, ?) **Normal (Episode 7 - 8, 11) **Single-Horned Guren Super Beast: Vaximum (Episode ?) *Transformation Super Beast: Brocken (Episode 9) *Alternate Dimension Super Man: Ace Killer *Ancient Super Beast: Chameleking **Normal **Mature Ancient Super Beast: TBA *Despotic Monster: Tyrant *Strongest Super Beast: Jumbo King *Dream Super Beast: Dreamgillas *Ultimate Super Beast: U-Killersaurus *Violin Super Beast: EVH Geegon *Super Fusion Beast: Coral Bemtendar *Artificial Super-Beast: Granite King *Friendly Super-Beast: Ninaxander *Beast Human Super-Beast: Hybridis *Imperfect Super-Beast: Killzaur *Created Despotic Monster: Remodeled Tyrant Agents *Hallucination Alien: Alien Metron Zlugger (Episode 4) *Metal Alien: Space Queen Kaiju and Seijin Evil *Violent Monster: Arstron (Episode 7) *Large Frog Monster: Tondalie (Episode 8) *Psycho Manipulators (Episode 12) **Skull Phantom: Alien Gorgon **Transfer Child: Alien Vibros **Psyche Alien: Alien Perolynga *Living Shadow: Shadorion Good *Tsunami Monster: Seagorath *Tornado Monster: Seamons *Baby Monster: Minigoras *Training Robot: Emulator *Astral Bodied Alien: Alien Moon Yuko Minami Neutral *Poison Gas Monster: Eligal (Episode 5) **Experiment Monster: Myu (Episode 12) *Nightmare Monster: Inculas *Stone Crusher Monster: Dagaran Ultraman Arsenal The Movie: Ultimate Courage *Dark Entity: Spellex *Grand Ultra Battalion **TBA Trivia * Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Ultraman Arsenal Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultra Lineage Universe